


Pool rehearsals

by bellarosa



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Call Me By Your Name References, Cuddling & Snuggling, Filming, First Time, Foreplay, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pool Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Sleeping Together, Swimming, Swimming Boys, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarosa/pseuds/bellarosa
Summary: Armie and Timmy have some fun in the pool at the villa.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 34
Kudos: 108





	Pool rehearsals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babies!! Hope you're having a great Saturday! Here's another Charmie one-shot, it's from Timmy's point of view. Enjoy this chapter, hope you'll like, it's the kind you love, and as always, let me know your thoughts in the comments!❤️
> 
> Stay safe and take care!🙏
> 
> Love you all!✨

It was around 10 pm when I walked back to the villa after filming a scene with Esther. Everyone was already packed and ready to go for the night. The next scene was set for tomorrow morning. Luca already left, so did most of the crew. But someone was missing.

I went upstairs, searched every bedroom, bathroom, balcony; he told me he loved the balcony: the view, the air, the breeze, he loved going there for a smoke, any time of the day. He wasn’t there. Maybe he already left. He was told it was a closed set so I figured he’d go home and start preparing for tomorrow. We have a big scene the next night; the midnight scene. Just the thought of it, as I was going down the stairs, made me feel nervous. But why? We still have almost 24 hours until we’d get naked and…oh…never mind, I can’t think about that now.

As I was ready to go outside, call the driver to take me back to my apartment, I heard paper flips. The study room?

I walked inside and saw him there. He was sitting on the red couch with his legs crossed, shirt buttoned down, face all crumbled up as he was flipping the pages of the script. He looked very focused; I’d feel bad if I were to interrupt him, but…

“Hey…” I knocked on the door that was already opened.

Armie looked up from the script. His face relaxed the second he saw me standing there. His focus was now shifted.

“Hey…how did it go?” He asked me, closing the script and putting it away on the wooden desk in front of him.

I walked in.

“I think I did okay, I don’t know…we’ll see. If it sucks, we’ll have to re-shoot it.”

“I’m sure you did great.” His smile, suddenly, reassured me I did well.

I nodded as a thank you for making me feel better.

“So…are you coming?” I asked him.

He knew where.

“Nope. I think I’ll just stay here, sleep over…” He said, I frowned.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah…maybe it’s for the best.” Armie breathed out, as he was moving his freakishly long arms to grab an ashtray and put it on the couch arm handle.

“Oh, okay…I was thinking…I was planning on calling the driver to take us back, but if you’re staying then…”

Armie didn’t even look at me as he was lighting up his cigarette, spreading his long arm on the couch back rest once he did.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then…” I smiled again and started walking backwards.

“Why don’t you stay too?” He said as he was exhaling the smoke.

“Stay here? With you?”

“Yeah, why not? We have the biggest scene to shoot tomorrow…thought that maybe we could rehearse.” What is he up to?

I squinted my eyes, and smirked at him. Is he…?

“The lines…I mean.” He added, as a correction of what he meant.

It didn’t take me a long time to process it, I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head.

“Yeah, why not…” I said.

I closed the door behind me once I walked in. I sat next to Armie, and he offered me a cigarette from the pack. I gave him a look and took the one he already had it in his hands.

Armie watched me as I was smoking in front of him, I could see him with my peripheral vision. He’s never looked at me like this before. It might have to do with what happened last night. When he kissed me out of the blue back at his place, and it didn’t stop there. After him initiating a kiss, I reached out and touched him through his shorts. He was hard in no time. But we were tipsy and didn’t want to regret afterwards the very uncomfortable session. So we stopped, had a good laugh and then I left.

We’ve been apart the entire day, I had my scenes to shoot, separated from his. He was in the villa the entire time. He could’ve gone home, but he stayed. Did he stay because of me? Did he ask me now to stay because of him? Let’s hope so. Because after filming with Esther, all I could think about was him, and his opened light blue shirt, chest hair in the air, sweat on his face, hair sticking to his forehead. Just like he was looking now as I was sitting and sharing a smoke with him.

We smoked that one cigarette in pure silence.

“So…should we rehearse the lines now?” He suggested as he went to pick up the script.

Is he really that naïve? I stayed for him. Not to rehears.

“No.” I flat out said, cold face.

“No?”

He was now serious as well. Armie is a smart guy, he knows what I’m talking about.

“We can rehearse the scene. Not lines.” I said.

“Here?” He leaned his head to the side, trying to ask me did I meant we’re going to rehears it in this room…maybe he thought we’d take this scene upstairs, because that’s where it should be.

“Is there a problem?” I love being so serious on the outside, while I was a nervous wreck on the inside.

“Absolutely none.”

We smirked at each other. Oh yes. Armie knew exactly what I was talking about. He asked me to stay and I decided to stay, for one reason only: to continue sober what we started out drunk.

“Because…” I said as I moved my butt closer to him. “Just now…” I moved closer. “While I was filming with Esther…” I kneeled on the couch, “All I could think about…” I threw one leg over his lap, “Was you…” I finished my sentence by sitting on his lap, finally. Again.

Armie’s serious smirky expression never left his face. He put his hands on my thighs. The jeans I was wearing were a bit too tight for this occasion. They were either tight because they were made like that, or because my crotch was tightening once I sat on his lap.

“Really?” Armie breathed out and began moving his hands up and down my thighs. He pulled me closer to him. I rubbed on top of him, grasping onto his shoulders.

“Yeah. I’ll admit, I regret we don’t have a scene like that in there.” I whispered, leaning my face closer to his, where I could feel the hot breath.

“Mmm…I agree…or like the one…in the attic.” He moaned softly.

“Oh, we have the attic just…ours is a bit too emotional.”

“We’ll get to that one in a few days.”

I arched my pelvis on top of his lap.

“Tim…what are you doing to me…” He moaned again, this time, his eyes were closed, and I could smell his masculine sweat.

“We’re rehearsing. Right now, I’m not Tim. I’m Elio.” I said.

He stopped touching my thighs and put his hands in my hair, tugging my curls.

“Whoever the fuck you are…you’re driving me insane.” He breathed out.

“You wanna pull back again?” I whispered the words we were both holding inside.

“Fuck no!” Armie moaned and pulled me down and kissed me.

I felt myself twitching on the inside of my jeans. Armie took no time and pushed his tongue inside my mouth and I sucked on it religiously. He let go of my hair and pushed his hands underneath my pink shirt, I shivered in no time. Now I was the one tugging his hair. The air was so hot between us, I felt like I was suffocating.

I continued to grind on his lap, making him moan during our steamy make out scenario. He was hard again; I had no mercy.

I never stopped grinding against him, and Armie never pulled his hands away from my skin.

If Armie wanted to penetrate me through clothes, he would. And I bet that was all he could think about. It was all I could think about anyway.

He’s not pulling back this time, he wants it. Now I realized; he waited for me to finish so that he could ask me to stay, and like that, we could continue what we started back at his place. The way that his intelligent mind works turned me on and I twitched again. Then once again, never breaking the kiss.

Armie pulled his hands away from my shirt and held my ass with one hand, while he began pushing his long fingers inside my jeans on the back. I moaned into his wet lips and bit on them. I have never had anyone touch me like he did, or kiss me, or make me feel nervous around him.

And just as he was about to reach one of my butt cheeks, someone knocked on the door.

We stopped kissing, looked each other in shock and I got off of him, all that in less than two or three seconds. Quickly, we found some books to cover our crotches.

Luca walked in.

“Hey guys!” Luca said, standing by the door. I was hoping he couldn’t notice the bulges we carried behind the books.

Armie nodded at him.

“Hey…I thought you already left.” I said, wiping the sweat from my forehead, still catching the breath.

“No, I’m leaving now. You guys coming? I’ll drive you back…” Luca said, pointing with his head towards the door.

“In a few minutes, we’re talking about the next scene. Don’t wait up, we’ll call our driver.” Armie spoke finally.

“Oh, okay…just know that the villa is completely empty. Lock up when you’re done. I have the key for the morning.” He said and was on his way out.

“Okay, good night!” I wished him.

“Night!” Armie said, all sweaty, looking like a hot mess.

And then the doors were closed again.

Why did we even stop? Or hide our boners? Luca knows. He must’ve noticed something in the past few weeks. No way he didn’t. He’d be totally fine with this. Besides, our characters need amazing chemistry.

We sat there, waiting and listening to the doors closing. Until we heard the car drive away, we didn’t dare move. Just to make sure everyone is gone, for good this time.

“We’re alone…” I said finally, my heart was beating like crazy.

“Yup.”

“You know what I was always curious about here?”

Armie turned to his side to look at me.

“What?” He asked.

Now I looked back at him, smirking so hard that my cheeks began to hurt.

“Follow me.” I whispered as I got up from the couch and out the door.

Armie did as he was told.

We went to the backyard, headed towards the pool.

I removed my jacket, threw it on the ground as I was walking, unbuttoned my shirt half way and the rest I took off over my head. My shoes went all over the place. I undid my jeans and threw them near the pool. Now I was only in my boxers.

I turned around to see Armie following me, but he was still dressed.

I stood by the pool. Finally removed my boxers, letting my body breathe, releasing my hard-on I’ve been holding inside for the past 10 minutes. Armie has never seen me naked before, at least not all the way down.

Armie stood near the pool and watched me get naked. He was hard, visibly hard, even underneath the Moonlight.

He knew where I was going with this once I jumped into the pool, diving with my full body length, wetting my hair.

Once I popped out, I noticed Armie was now squatting near the pool, still dressed.

“So…are you gonna join me, or what?” I asked him when I swam to the edge of the pool.

We hardly ever use this pool in the movie, why not make the best of it now. And everyone needs to cross off skinny dipping from their bucket list. Especially at night.

“You really are one crazy kid.” Armie grinned at me and then he stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt all the way to the end.

“Hey, we’re just rehearsing.”

“We don’t have a scene in the pool.” He chuckled.

The shirt came off. I bit my lower lip once he released his chest. It’s not like I haven’t seen it before, it’s better at night, and while we’re alone.

“Don’t I know that? But if we can beat the water, we can beat anything.”

Armie continued stripping down and grinning at me. Soon, he was naked. And his cock was out. It made me lick and bite my lips again. I could feel my response underneath the water. This is the first time I ever saw him fully nude. I heard rumours about his junk, I believed the rumours, especially because it fitted with his height, hands and feet size. But once it was out there, I freaked out a little; he was so big. He was huge. Will I be able to take it? I only cupped him over his clothes few times, in private and on set, never saw it in person.

“So? Are you coming? Or am I going to have to rehears this all by myself? Like I did last night…” I breathe out, trying to keep a serious face.

Soon, he jumped right in. And I dived again to get my hair wet.

There were cemented benches only on one side of the pool, Armie sat on one once he popped out of the water.

I swam towards him.

“I’ve been expecting you.” I muttered silently next to him.

“Is that so?” He smirked at me.

But I said nothing else and sat back onto his lap, where I was only 10 minutes ago.

“Now…” I started as I was adjusting my position on his lap, “Where were we?”

Armie was grinning at me, he looked so beautiful in the dark. He was holding onto my ass, caressing it with his thumbs. Without hesitation, I grabbed his cock underneath the water. Barely. He hissed the second he felt my palm around him. I have no idea what I’m doing.

“Did you rehearse last night after I left?” I whispered, slowly moving my hand around his gigantic cock.

“Last night? No. But this morning…oh yeah. Twice.” He moaned softly after admitting this.

It shocked me. But not really? I was still holding him when I leaned closer and kissed him. Armie only pulled me closer to him and I could feel him twitch in my hand. The water, the night, the empty space…it was such a turn on for the both of us, not to mention what we did back in the villa, and the night before, and to think what is yet to come in 24 hours or so.

We continued to make out for some time, until I made sure he was hard enough in my grip.

“You wanna do this? For real?” Armie breathed out into the kiss, sending shivers down my spine.

We stopped kissing. Now I’m nervous. My confidence is fading away.

“I…I don’t know…do you?”

Armie chuckled and pulled out one hand to caress my cheek.

“Fuck, Tim, I wanted you since day one.” He whispered against my lips.

Day one huh, big guy? My confidence came back.

“Then yes. I wanna do this. For real. Because I won.” I leaned closer and brushed my nose against his. I was freaking out on the inside, but couldn’t let him see it.

“Won how?” He asked, confused.

“I wanted you far longer than you wanted me. When they told me who is going to play my Oliver…I fucking lost it and you…”

He didn’t let me finish; he smashed his lips against mine. So hard, I thought I tasted blood. I let go of his cock and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer towards me, and his hands went back down underneath the water, moving my hips on his lap. My God, I was sure I wasn’t going to last long after this.

“You ready?” He whispered against my lips.

“Just do it…” I breathed out, feeling the nervousness coming back.

Armie pushed a hand between my butt cheeks and I felt him caressing my hole. I hissed and bit onto my lips. Last night, I couldn’t get off only with one hand, I had to try it out for myself and breach my hole. It was scary, it was uncomfortable, I didn’t make it too far. Even while having a fantasy that those were actually his fingers down there. And now this is coming to life.

Armie was caressing my hole with his index finger for a while, until he just pushed a finger inside, without even a warning.

“Ah! Ah…Ah-Armie…” I jumped inside his arms, reaching for the cemented edge of the pool, just so I could hold onto something. My other hand was wrapped around his neck.

“Shit, sorry…” He whispered “fuck, you’re so tight Timmy…” He hissed.

I’m guessing that’s good? It has to be.

“Relax, relax, you can do this, just breathe and relax.” Armie whispered, against my neck and started kissing it, and later on, biting into the skin.

I tried breathing and relaxing, breathing and relaxing…his finger never moved away. He has a fucking long finger, is he insane? He could kill somebody with those fingers.

And after long and deep breaths, I felt myself letting go.

“Yes Tim! Just like that! Relax, I want to make you feel good.” He mumbled against my neck.

Soon, two more fingers joined the party, and there I was, sitting on his lap, in the pool, with three of his fingers up my ass. I’ve never felt so dirty and sexy at the same time.

He kept his fingers inside me, giving me time to adjust, constantly kissing and nibbling on my neck, encouraging me to breathe and relax, just try to relax. I was already cold and shaking, I need him to warm me up.

I looked down at him and gave him a nod. He looked at me and formed an expression “You sure?” I nodded again.

Quickly, he pulled the fingers out of me and I hissed due to the sensation. He was fast with replacing the fingers with his cock, just to keep me opened. I dug my nails into his shoulders and prepared myself for him to murder me down there with that anaconda.

The density of the water helped, it was wet, I was basically floating on air on his lap.

“Tim…are you ready?” Armie breathed out, never taking his eyes off of me.

I bit my lips and nodded.

He had the green light, I closed my eyes and waited to feel him. Soon, I did. First the huge head, then the rest, slowly, he was really gentle with me the first time. I dug my nails into his wet skin. I stopped breathing. My God, the pressure, the pain, everything was there but not so much, not as I had expected it to be. He’s still pushing inside.

“Fuck! Armie! Is there no end to you!?” I grunted against his forehead.

Armie laughed, I laughed, which helped with breathing a lot. I loosened up quickly and let him push inside me to the end. I felt that end, I was happy it was finally there, but my God…he’s huge, fuck.

“That’s it, that’s all of it.” He said and I breathed out a grunt against his head.

“Fuck…” I grunted again and laughed out in a short breath.

Armie kissed my shoulders.

“Does this feel good, Tim?”

I nodded my head quickly.

“Good, because I’m seeing stars over here.”

We waited for a while for me to adjust to his size. We just stayed there, in silence, in the pool, waiting for me to give him a sign.

Soon, I did, and he started moving my hips on top of him. The first wave of feeling moved and feeling still filled made me dig my nails into his skin ever deeper. Hopefully, I didn’t leave any marks, we can’t afford marks at this stage of the movie. There’s always make-up. After few minutes, it felt good, really good, it only tickled, but the pain was minimum, the pressure was still there, but the thought of riding Armie Hammer’s dick in the pool, in the middle of the night, while the property was empty…literally anyone would get off on that thought. So I just kept going, fuelled on that thought, and him, him in particularly. He felt so good, and he was so gentle with me, he made sure I wasn’t in a lot of pain, but for the first time, and for the first time with a man of his size, I think I did okay. I don’t know, he seemed to like it. Armie’s eyes were mostly focused on me, watching my reaction, and he was moaning, softly.

After some time, after the both of us felt like I was finally loose enough, he let go of my hips and spread his arms on the edge of the pool. Now I’m in charge. I held onto his shoulders as I was dictating the rhythm I liked on his lap.

He let me. Because he knows that whatever and however I chose to go, we both needed this, we both dreamed of this, and we were here, finally doing it. Besides, we had all the time in the world.

Armie was moaning, against my neck after he pulled me down again. He’d dig his teeth into the skin, but I’d slap him gently, having to remind him that he can’t leave marks, especially because we’re in the area where I, mostly, am going to have to deal with mutual nude scenes, if not fully nude, then without a shirt on.

I hugged his head and pressed it closer to my chest, he then embraced me and began slamming inside of me upwards.

“A-a-a-ah…fu-u-u-uck, Armie!” I am stuttering and vibrating against his skin.

All he is doing is chuckling at my reaction. He knows exactly what he’s doing to me.

He does this few more times and I take over the rest, arching my hips on top of him, looking him in the eyes, biting my lips, visibly shaking.

“Yeah Tim…just like that…mmm…” He threw his head back and I follow him to kiss him.

I love that we are this much connected.

“Ah, Armie, Armie-ah…” I moaned against his lips, again and again, I can’t stop myself.

I’m not stopping after this night. Not here, not with him.

“That’s it, Tim…don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop…”

Don’t say it…

“You’ll kill me if you stop…” He breathed out, licking his lips, hitting just the right nerve.

He said it.

“I knew you were about to say that…” I chuckled.

Now it’s just sensation running through my body, but I can function and think and talk normally.

“Hey, we’re rehearsing. Right?” He winked at me.

I laughed out loud and sped up a bit. Armie’s jaw dropped. He loves the sight.

“So, we’re gonna use our names tomorrow night then?” I tease him, already running out of breath.

“Oh, right…we’ll have to work on that then…”

We laugh and then we kissed once more.

Armie then pushes his arms underneath the water and removes me from himself. I hissed at the over-sensation, and was confused but when he stood up and pushed me against the edge of the pool, I knew something good was coming. I kneeled on the cemented bench and held onto the edge.

Armie quickly rushed behind me and pushed back inside me and as holding my hips as he was pounding underneath the water, as much as he could because of the density.

I crossed my arms on the edge and let my head fall on it as I was taking it from behind. These two poses are literally the most painful ones for a first times, but I just had to have him in the pool, and to sit on his lap.

The water was splashing around us, finally wetting my back. My eyes were watering and tears were streaming down my face. That was something beyond my control.

Fuck, this feels amazing. Had I known this was so good and had I known Armie would be so gentle with me, yet so brutal, I’d start on him a long time ago. But it’s only been couple of weeks, I don’t think I’m late at all. I want him all the time.

He was still holding my hips and controlling his movements inside of me. He was panting and grunting out in the open. He’s now moving faster, trying to beat the laws of nature and physics just so he could dive deep inside me. Gotta love a man for putting so much effort into all of this.

When he hit that one spot, I jerked my body in a millisecond and grabbed a hold of the edge. Like electricity coursing through my body, my knees almost gave out.

I reached down and grabbed my cock and began stroking it as much as I could, water was now my enemy.

“Oh, oh God…Armie…” I panted and he appeared behind me, with his head on my shoulder, and his chest pressed to my back, as a support.

I didn’t even know I could arch my back that much. He was kissing my cheek and my neck, and took over my cock for me and started jerking it off as I was holding his neck behind.

“That feels good, Tim?” He gasped.

“Yeah, yeah…oh fuck…I’m so close…” I closed my eyes and let go of the sounds I’ve been holding back.

“I’m close too…mmm…”

This is where we’re playing with fire, but I trust him, and I don’t want to suffer because I didn’t grab the chance. He’s cleaned, he admitted that to me the previous night, and I’m cleaned, I haven’t had anyone without protection. And besides, he’s my first ever guy with whom I slept with.

Oh my God, I slept with Armie Hammer.

“In-inside me…Armie…come inside me, please…” I whispered next to his ear.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, yeah...” I nodded my head and his sweaty hair tickled me.

But just as I was about to ask him to go harder, and deeper and to speed up his movements around my cock, Armie began shivering behind me and grabbed my chest closer to him. He suddenly glued himself to me, never made any space between us to pull out, he managed to go deeper and slower and I could feel him spilling his semen on the inside. I shivered as well, never felt that sort of sensation before. I smiled widely when it felt like the world had stopped and there was nothing here except for the two of us, connected. Armie groaned loudly and bit down onto my shoulder as he was coming inside me. And it felt like it was a big load.

“Oh, my fucking…God…Tim...” He grunted again, heavily breathing, followed by a laugh.

I laughed with him.

He pulled out soon enough and I shivered once more. Can’t believe this is over, he’s out of me, but I still had something of his in places where I never thought I would.

Armie turned me around and, I don’t know where he found the strength to do so, he lifted me up to sit on the edge of the pool and kneeled on the bench, so that his head was between my legs. He was roaming my thighs and afterwards, my stomach, as I was jerking myself in front of him. I left embarrassed, but then…I remembered what just happened, and had to remind myself that I took his load up my hole only few seconds earlier.

Armie was still trying to breathe normally again as he kept his eyes on mine just as I was feeling the closest.

I caressed his messy hair, touching his forehead, never breaking eye-contact.

“Come on Tim…you can do it…” His deep voice was what set me off.

It’s coming…

Armie opened up his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

“Oh, I’m gonna…Ah…Armie!” Those were the last words I mumbled through my stiff teeth before I let go and started ejaculating white lines of spunk on his tongue, chin and chest.

I was cold once I had everything out there, and Armie rushed to suck on my cock just to make sure there is nothing left.

“Ah, ah…no…too sensitive Armie…” We both giggled but he did it anyway.

I shook even more until I just passed out, lying on my side on the edge of the pool. My ass hurts. From the cement and his gigantic cock I just took up my hole.

I was hyperventilating, I was feeling dizzy, disoriented, exhausted, I felt dirty, and sexy, and happy. And clearly very well fucked.

Armie made tiny steps towards me and bent down to kiss me with his face still covered in my cum. This is both dirty and such a turn on. We’re kissing while my cum is walking from his tongue to mine, and his cum is leaking from my hole.

This is the closest I have ever been with anyone in my entire life. There is no going back. And how to go back after this night?

“Oh…” I breathed out deeply and loudly when we parted, but he was still there, kissing my face, showering me with adoration.

Armie then jumped right back into the pool and dipped his whole body just to clean himself. I followed him and do the same. Now we’re both wet, shivering because it got cold, satisfied, happy and tired.

“I don’t know about you Tim, but I think we’re ready for tomorrow night. We just perfected it. Just…have to work on the names…” He said and I laughed after him.

Armie pulled me towards him and hugged me. I felt like a totally different person now. I just had sex with a man for the first time in my life, I feel different, I feel better, like an electrical wire, radiating with all sorts of emotions. He’s so close to me now, almost as if he’s not letting me breathe; maybe he wants to kill me and keep me like this forever. I’d let him.

He’s nuzzling into my hair, inhaling it, kissing my head. And I’m just standing there, shaking and inhaling his scent and kissing his wet skin. I hug him even tighter. Now I never want this to end. I was scared I’d feel like Elio did after his first time with a man. We still have to see how we’ll act in the morning. Right now, I’m fine. I just experienced something I never did before in my life. I am young, very young, but my God…I never want this feeling to disappear. Nor do I want to let go of Armie.

“Let’s go inside…it’s cold.” He said after we parted.

I agreed with him.

We jumped out of the pool and began running throughout the back yard, trying to gather our clothes, giggling the entire way back inside.

By the time we reached Elio and Oliver’s bedroom, we were already dry, and only dried off our hairs and the rest of the body with some towels we found around in the room.

We put our underwear back on, undid the bed and lied down together. No way was he gonna let me sleep alone after what we just did. It’s a life changing experience. For the both of us.

I was scared how we’re gonna act after we finish, but we’re doing great so far. It wasn’t just sex, no. He never let go of me the entire night long. As we were lying, me on his chest, Armie did everything he could to keep me close to him, caressing my wet hair, kissing my face, trying to keep me awake as long as possible. I think he was also afraid I’d act like Elio did and he wanted to prevent it.

“How was I?” I asked him, tapping on his chest.

“That’s the stupidest question I have ever heard. Especially coming from a smart kid like you.” He said and kissed my forehead.

“You’re not gonna tell me?”

“I’m not gonna tell you.”

“Jerk…” I whispered, but he heard me and chuckled.

This felt like the safest place on Earth. Armie was so cuddly, and he was so gentle with me, he kept on talking and talking, about everything and anything that came to his mind.

“I had fun.” I said and chuckled.

“Did you?” He hummed.

I nodded against his chest and this was the last thing I remembered before I drifted off to sleep. And I could’ve sworn I heard Armie whispering that he had fun too and that he’s never felt more alive. Maybe I was just dreaming.

I heard loud footsteps and door flying opened, brutally.

I jumped towards the noise. Luca burst into the room, and he was standing by the door. Oh shit. Now I was scared. Armie was awake as well, he was lying behind me. We must’ve changed the position in the middle of the night, he was spooning me.

“You’ve been here all night?” Luca was out of breath.

I was taken aback. How to react?

“Um…yeah…we…we um…we were talking and rehe-…” I stuttered but he interrupted me.

“I don’t really care what you guys have been doing, it was about time. But…you were here all night, all of the equipment is here…and you didn’t lock up?”

He saw the stars of his movie, half-naked, cuddled up on the bed and he cares about equipment? Wait, did he just say…it was about time? Did he mean…us?

“N-no…” I said, stuttering, then yawned.

He rubbed the place between his eyes. He looked pissed.

“Oh God, all of the equipment was here, all night and you didn’t even bother locking it up…”

“Did anything get stolen?” Armie jumped in, I looked at Armie as he was talking with his morning voice.

“No.”

“Then, it’s not a big deal, Luca.”

Luca fell silent but soon, he relaxed.

“Breakfast will be ready in an hour. It’s 6 am now. Don’t be too late, we need to start shooting as soon as we eat.” He said.

“Got it.” Armie said but Luca already left, closing the door behind him.

We stayed there in silence for a while until I heard Armie talk behind me.

“That was odd.” He said.

“You bet…” I chuckled.

Armie’s hands only hugged me tighter around my waist. He breathed out against the back of my neck and kissed it.

“We should tell Luca to drain the pool.” I said.

Silence.

“Oh, right…” He breathed out and we both chuckled.

I turned around to face him. It hurt a bit. I felt so naked and raw, so scared to stand up or sit down, but my fucking God, it was the greatest feeling the world.

“How are you?” He whispered against my nose once I cuddled closer to him. He smells amazing. He smells different than he did all these past weeks. Oh, how I love that I can tell him apart. Armie is definitely a changed man.

“Good, good…” I said.

“Pain?”

I shrugged my shoulders.

“A little, but it’ll pass.”

“No regrets?” He asked. He’s scared that I’ll react like Elio.

I smiled widely with teeth. He mirrored my smile.

“None what so ever.” I said and felt so turned on all over again.

I pushed a hand between us and put it on his inner thigh. Armie gasped.

“In fact…he said…breakfast will be in an hour, right?” I said, biting my lips and smiling.

“Yeah. What did you have in mind, kid?”

Now I pushed my body closer to his. Having sex in a crowded, old and noisy villa is much more dangerous than having sex when the place is empty. But it’s equally a turn on.

“Just…we can use that hour in a very good way. It will be worth it. And it’s very productive.” I whispered and kissed him, brushed my lips against his.

I move the hand north until I cupped his cock through his boxers again. He gasped again and smiled, pushing his hand behind me and pulling me closer to him as well.

“Oh, you wanna play some more?” He whispered. As much as he wanted to whisper, his deep morning voice just didn’t help him. And that’s what turned me on again.

“What do you say?”

We smiled at each other and kissed once more.

“Fuck yeah. Only…this time…we can switch roles.” Armie said.

Panic came over me.

“R-really?”

“Why not? Elio and Oliver do it.” He said and pulled me on top of him. 

We were 10 minutes late for breakfast, nobody said anything, especially Luca. I wore Armie’s shirt, he sat next to me, handed me everything I asked him to, I laughed at whatever he said. The best part was that we were both struggling with sitting down. And when he leaned in to tell me something and I initiated a kiss on his cheek afterwards, nobody even noticed, nor did they care. I guess Armie and myself were the only two people at the breakfast table who didn’t know about us. Why didn’t they tell us? So rude.

**Author's Note:**

> The pool doesn't really have cemented benches, but you understand why i had to include it.
> 
> My tumblr is wehadthe-stars.


End file.
